gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
| season= 2 | number= 22 | image= Southernblondeport.jpg | airdate= April 27, 2009 | writer= Leila Gerstein | director= Patrick Norris | previous= | next= }}'Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes '''is the 22nd episode of the second season and the 40th episode overall. ''Eventually, every queen finds herself in unfamiliar territory outside the castle walls. In Blair Waldorf's case? The village. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Georgina Sparks returns to the Upper East Side after undergoing a major transformation. Chuck and Nate find themselves at a major crossroads in their friendship as it pertains to their mutual interest in Blair. Serena finds her relationship with Gabriel growing more complicated. Recap Blair and Nate go on a walk in Greenwich Village to look around the NYU campus. Nate offers to help Blair figure out the best pizza, coffee, and everything else after he teaches her to ride the subway. Horrified, she asks him not to make her ride it, but he reminds her that he'll be going to school at the opposite end of the city so the subway will be the fastest way to each other. Elsewhere, Rufus takes Dan and Jenny to an antique shop and tells them each to pick something out. He excitedly says that the gallery is being listed for three times what he bought it for so he can send them both to college and have some money left over. Dan notices Rufus checking out the rings and mentions it to him. Rufus tells him not to get any ideas and walks away to take a call from Lily. Dan motions for Jenny to come over and shows her what Rufus was looking at. At the VDW's, Serena and Blair return from shopping. Blair asks how Gabriel is and Serena says things with them are perfect. But she admits that he's hard to make and keep plans with, plus sometimes he poofs and disappears. Blair makes a crack about them getting married and Serena tells her how they kind of did. Blair suggests that they find what he's hiding by following him. However, Serena isn't into this idea and tells her no. Meanwhile, Nate and Chuck play basketball. Nate confesses that the next year is going to be hard since they're going to be far away from each other. Chuck jokes that Blair can stay with him at The Palace, since it's in the middle, but Nate doesn't find it funny. They continue to play ball. That night, Serena and Gabriel have dinner with Rufus and Lily. Gabriel explains that his family is in the tobacco industry but that he doesn't want to get involved with that, he want to do something positive. He continues that he's been backing a company that wants to provide internet access to the developing world but that his family is disappointed with him. Lily gets a text about the wine selection from her caterer, and she explains that she's hosting the apartment co-op meeting the next night. She invites Gabriel to come keep Serena company and he agrees to come. Rufus suggests they go to a movie but Gabriel turns him down, saying he has some work to do. He goes to leave and Serena follows, trying to convince him to stay. She says that his spending time with her family is important and he promises to give her all his attention after his deal closes. Down on the street, Blair runs into Chuck while spying on Gabriel. They see him exit the building and meet up with Poppy, who jumps into his arms. Blair snaps a photo with her phone of the two of them. The next day, Blair calls Serena to tell her that she has to do something about Gabriel and Poppy. Serena replies that she'll do it on her own and that Blair should be focused on her own relationship. While they talk, Gabriel enters the VDW apartment. Serena hangs up with Blair and he says that there is something she needs to know. At the Waldorf's, Blair fills Nate in on what happened the night before. She mentions that Chuck was there and Nate grows suspicious over them being together. He plays it off and Blair says they're lucky to be in a relationship with no secrets or lying. Back at the VDW's, Serena asks Gabriel if he's sleeping with Poppy. He says no, and that he told her he needs time to think despite never wanting to see her again. He continues that all the investors in his company are her contacts so he's been lying to her that he isn't with Serena to continue using them. Serena says she hates lying and that's what he's doing to her and Poppy. He says he's spent two years developing his company and he can't lose all he's worked for. He explains that the contracts will be done in one week and afterwards he'll tell her the whole truth; plus the money she'll be making off it will cushion the blow. Serena agrees to not say anything for a week so long as it's not physical with him and Poppy. At the gallery, Vanessa tries to tell Dan a secret but they're interrupted by Jenny. She asks if he told her about the ring and they explain that Rufus was looking at rings. They wonder aloud why he didn't buy a ring but agree that they would be okay if they did get engaged. Both Dan and Jenny agree that they've never seen Rufus happier than he was and Vanessa encourages them to show their support. However, they're interrupted by Rufus having a loud phone call. Meanwhile, Serena tries on dresses and tells Blair about the one week deal with Gabriel. Blair is skeptical of it and asks why she didn't demand proof that he'll keep his word. Serena argues that they have a real connection and that Gabriel says he fell for her the night he met her; when she was with Georgina. Confused, Blair says she thought she was roofied that night but Serena says Gabriel remembered her being completely sober. Blair then muses that she never has to worry about Nate cheating on her and Serena alludes to the night they spent together. They argue about who can be faithful to who until Blair ends the fight by telling Serena that she just doesn't want to see her get hurt. At the gallery, Vanessa brings Rufus coffee. She remarks that she'll miss the gallery, and Rufus sadly confesses that the real estate agent doesn't have any interested parties yet and she thinks it will be months before they find a buyer. Vanessa asks if he has another plan and Rufus says that a year ago, a record company offered to buy the Lincoln Hawk catalog. She realizes that he's going to sell his life work for Dan and he admits that while he stopped touring to take care of his family, he knows it might have been the worst thing he did for them. Meanwhile, Nate brings Chuck to show him the apartment he leased for him and Blair to share so she won't have to commute via subway. He says that while he brought Chuck as a friend to show him, he also did so to make sure he understand that their relationship is serious. Chuck replies that the only real reason he bought the place was so he could keep an eye on her and Nate orders him to not go near Blair again. Before Chuck can respond, his phone rings. Knowing it's Blair, he tells Nate that he's going to take the call outside. On the phone, Blair tells Chuck that Serena keeps falling for Gabriel's lies and she's worried about her. She says they need to expose him and Chuck asks for Poppy's phone number to help take him down. At the VDW's, the co-op meeting ends and the cocktail party begins. Blair goes up to Gabriel and drags him to Serena's room, saying they're going on a tour of the penthouse. While she does that, Chuck brings Poppy to the room as well. When they arrive, Poppy realizes Gabriel is also dating Serena and she nails him for cheating. She accuses him of using her for her contacts but he swears it's not like that. She tells him to leave with her to prove he's not and if he doesn't, she'll call all her contacts and get them to back out. Gabriel replies that he chooses Serena, not her and her contacts, so she can tell them what she wants. She coldly says that she'll tell them the truth: that he's ruined. She leaves the room and Gabriel follows, saying he needs a minute to be alone. ballin_558x402.jpg blair-and-nate-photo_558x865.jpg chuck-on-the-move.jpg gabriel-serena_558x450.jpg georgina-and-chuck.jpg At the loft, Dan arrives home to find Vanessa drinking a six pack of beer alone. She suggests that they play Never Have I Ever and he agrees. She reveals that she slept with Chuck twice and he reveals that he nearly slept with Georgina. Afterwards, she says that as much as his life sucks at the moment, he didn't need an STD panel recently. He laughs before asking why his life sucks. Meanwhile, Rufus and Jenny leave the restaurant they had dinner at and she asks if he's going to Lily's. He says yes and she asks why he hasn't been himself. He answers that he's tired but fine and she says that she knows why he's been weird, and it's because he wants to propose to Lily. She continues that she and Dan are totally okay with it but he says that it's not the right time to propose. Finally, she reminds him that he always said that she could do anything if she was willing to fall on her face, so the same theory should apply to him. At the VDW's, Serena tells Gabriel he's glad she chose her over money. He says that he'll go back to South Carolina to work with his family, and that he brought his downfall on himself. He adds that he wanted to rub the money in his dad's face and Serena encourages him to find new investors at the party; seeing as it's one of the wealthiest co-ops in Manhattan. Serena goes off to find Lily and Chuck takes the opportunity to ask Gabriel about the night he met Serena. In the hall, Nate surprises Blair by coming to the party. He asks if Chuck and Serena are there and Blair says they're somewhere. He brings out the keys to the apartment and asks if she'll move in with him. Surprised, she says of course she will. Chuck overhears and asks if she's moving in with him. Nate says yes and that they're going there right now. However, Chuck explains that Gabriel told him he met Serena at Butter the night before the SATs. Blair says that that's impossible and Chuck agrees. He suggests they tell Serena but Nate says they should go to the apartment instead. Meanwhile, Gabriel explains his company to Rufus and Lily. She's impressed with what they're doing and says that some people at Bass Industries have been pushing for a similar project. She then asks him to send his proposal to her assistant to look over, but he can tell his backers that she's in. As Serena is congratulating Gabriel, Blair comes over and asks for a minute alone with her in her room. She follows and Blair brings her to the room, where Chuck is waiting. They explain that it's impossible for her to have met Gabriel on the night they met because Blair rented out Butter's bartender for the Nelly Yuki Sabotage party. Serena argues that Georgina knows the manager so it was probably a private party or he doesn't remember correctly. She tells them that they're using the situation to get together again and they need to move on. When she's gone, Chuck reminds Blair that there's only one person who knows what really happened that night. At the loft, Vanessa apologizes to Dan for letting out the no financial aid at Yale thing out so quickly. Dan says that Rufus has got to be the only person more upset about this than he is and debates on what to do next. Back at the VDW's, Gabriel scores more and more investors. Rufus asks for a moment and says he would like to invest as well. Gabriel tries to dispel his interest and offers to help him find investments better suited for someone in his financial situation. However, Rufus stands firm and insists on being included. Meanwhile, Blair finds Nate and asks to see the apartment the next day because she has to do something. She asks Nate to come with them but he refuses. She asks him to trust her and he mulls it over before telling her that he does need to trust her. He allows her to go and she leaves with Chuck. On the street, Chuck tells Blair to tell Eleanor she won't be home that night. Confused, Blair says she thought she was in Connecticut with her parents but Chuck simply says that she thought wrong. As they get in the car, he calls someone inquiring about their visiting hours because he wants to see Georgina. The next day, Chuck and Blair wake up in his limo to his driver saying visiting hours have begun. Chuck suggests that he should go in alone and Blair realizes that he only brought her to keep her away from Nate. He says that he only asked her to move in to keep an eye on her, and she can ask him herself if it's true; but she still chose to spend a night with him in a car vs. a night with Nate in the apartment. Blair says she came here for her best friend but Chuck asks if that's really the only reason. He gets out of the car and walks away. He enters a Christian day camp, where Georgina spots him. She gives him a giant hug and asks if he's been saved too. Meanwhile, Serena and Gabriel wake up and she explains Blair and Chuck's vendetta against him. She then mentions Georgina, and her fiery red hair; which Gabriel says is the only thing he remembers, because all he could think about is her. Serena then realizes that Blair and Chuck were right, that Gabriel is lying, and leaves his hotel room. Back at the Christian camp, Georgina invites Chuck to help her supervise some kids make props for a play. Chuck is in awe of how well she's pulling off lying to the camp about how religious she is, but she swears that she's for real. She explains how at boot camp she was sickened by the person she had before so she went to church and found Jesus, resulting in her being happy for the first time in her life. Chuck asks if she knows a man named Gabriel Edwards, because he claimed to have met Serena at Butter when she roofied her. Georgina says no, it's impossible because they never went to Butter. At Gabriel's hotel, Poppy knocks and jumps into his arms when he answers. She thanks him for putting on such a realistic performance the night before and he tells her that they make a good team before kissing her. Back at the camp, Chuck receives a call from Serena. She says that she was wrong not to believe him and Blair but she doesn't know why Gabriel's lying to her. Chuck tells her to hang tight because him and Blair will be there as soon as they can. However, he then notices that his limo is gone and tells Serena that it might take him a little longer to get back than anticipated because his car is missing. At Gabriel's hotel, Poppy enters in all the investors and the amounts they invested into the computer. She brags that with all the money they got, they should have everything they need by the end of the month. Gabriel's phone rings and he finds a message from Serena. He listens and learns that she's coming back to his hotel because they have to talk. Poppy notes that she sounds nervous and asks why she would be. He answers that she told him Butter was closed the night they met and Poppy says they need to get out of there fast. A knock comes at the door, and Poppy goes to hide in the closet while he answers it. He opens the door to find Rufus on the other side, wanting to deliver his check in person. Meanwhile, Blair goes to the apartment looking for Nate. She says she made a mistake by going with Chuck and he says it's okay. Blair then says that he knows she hates Murray Hill and asks why he really got the apartment. He replies that it was so they wouldn't be so apart, and she asks if that's why he asked her to move in. Nate then admits that her being with Chuck made him jealous and she realizes he doesn't trust her. He apologizes and says he loves her. Back at the camp, Chuck gets a call from Serena; who is at Gabriel's hotel, which she has discovered is empty. While she's telling Chuck that he's gone, Poppy enters the room, seemingly looking for Gabriel. She tells Serena that he can't be gone because she gave him half a million dollars and they need to talk. At the loft, Rufus brings Dan coffee and he reveals he knows about Yale. Dan says that he was accepted to several great schools, including NYU; which means he could live at home. Jenny enters the room and adds that they could all live at the new home. They reveal to Rufus that they pooled their savings to buy him the ring from the antique shop. Rufus is pleasantly surprised at their purchase but insists on paying them back. He announces that if things work out like he wants them to, Dan can go to Yale and lots of other good things will be happening for them. Back at camp, Chuck orders a cab to get back to Manhattan because Blair took it. Georgina asks if Blair was there, then says that it's her day off and she would love to visit the city, since she misses it so much. They get into the taxi and leave the grounds. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Tamara Feldman as Poppy Lifton * Armie Hammer as Gabriel Edwards Soundtrack * Waters of March by Anya Marina * Is This Sound Okay? by Coconut Records * Your Way by Xu Xu Fang * U.R.A. Fever by The Kills * Some How by Downside Memorable Quotes 'Nate (on the village): '''I've been coming down here for years and I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know: the best latte, the best slice, the best pot dealer... but first, ''the ''most important lesson of all: how to ride the subway. '''Blair: '''Nate, you're sweet. But obviously you've inhaled too much patchouli. There's no way I'm going down there. It's full of mole men and middle class professionals. '''Nate: '''Well, you have to learn. How else are you gonna visit me at Columbia? '''Blair: '''Why do you think God gave us car service? __________________________________ '''Jenny (on Rufus' next steps): '''Consider cooking classes? I mean, even I'm getting tired of your waffles, Dad. '''Rufus: '''Not cool. I sometimes make chili. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''You know, it's not a real relationship if you can't hold hands. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''How's the foreigner? '''Serena: '''Blair, Gabriel is from South Carolina. That's in the United States. '''Blair: '''Not by choice. Let me remind you of a little thing called The Civil War. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''Blair. I see you're wearing your beret. Who are we spying on tonight? __________________________________ '''Poppy (to Gabriel): '''I am going to ''kill ''you! '''Chuck: '''No one's killing anyone, it's a co-op cocktail party. __________________________________ '''Vanessa: '''Dan, you're lucky! However bad your life sucks right now, at least you didn't need an STD panel this week. '''Dan: '''Yeah, there is that. Wait, why does my life suck right now? __________________________________ '''Dan (on not going to Yale): '''I blame the financial aid office. And... the recession. And a certain imbecile former president. __________________________________ '''Georgina: '''I went to church, found Jesus, and told him all my sins. '''Chuck: '''Well, I bet that was a long talk. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.'' '' * The episode takes place on April 25, 2009. * The apartment Nate buys for him and Blair is never seen or mentioned again after this episode. * The imbecile ex-president Dan refers to is former President George W. Bush. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes